The present invention relates generally to a method of forming a synthetic surface material simulating various natural substances such as marble, stone, onyx, agate, jade, malachite and the like and more particularly, to a method of creating and manufacturing a synthetic material simulating various natural substances which utilizes a unique pigment and resin system.
Processes currently exist for forming synthetic materials and surfaces which give the appearance of or simulate various natural substances such as stone, marble and the like. Such materials are commonly used in the manufacture of floor and other types of tiles, countertops, sinks, architectural facings, ornamental objects, and generally for any other purpose that marble, stone or the like are used.
One example is a process utilizing a laminated sheet of material marketed under the trademark FORMICA. Such material is formed in large sheets and then cut and applied to the desired surface by adhesive or the like. Such sheets can be manufactured in solid colors or in various patterns, some of which simulate various stone or other textured material.
Another example is a process for preparing a material which is commonly referred to as "cultured marble". "Cultured marble" is formed by first creating a mold of a desired shape, spraying the internal mold surface with a gel coat and then filling the mold with a conventional casting resin. Pigments are added to the resin to give it the desired color or pattern. After the resins have set, the mold is removed with the surface facing the mold forming the outer surface of the finished product.
A further method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,396 issued to E. M. Iverson. In this patent, a base substrate is coated with a resin material, after which colored pigment is sprinkled onto the resin material. The resin material and colored pigment is then covered with a transparent coating and a tool is passed through the system to distribute the pigment.
Although many of the prior art methods for creating synthetic surfaces simulating stone, marble and the like are generally acceptable, there is a continuing effort to develop new and more desirable or pleasing patterns as well as patterns which more closely simulate the various natural materials such as stone, marble and the like. Accordingly, there is a continuing need and desire to improve upon existing methods.